


Theives Should Be Punished

by mustachio



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break gets an Emily, Sharon gets a harisen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theives Should Be Punished

In times of peace and quiet, much like this one (something only granted to them after their adventure at Isla Yura's mansion) Sharon likes to make a list of all the strange things in her life. At the top of the list is always that she is having a time of peace and quiet because certainly in a life like the one she leads, those are far from commonplace. The second spot is always reserved for a certain middle aged man and the third is for his doll. She's played with many a doll in her life and none has ever been quite like Emily, if only for the simple reasoning that she can talk. The poor quality is another reason, but there’s no doubt in her mind that if she hadn’t been born into such a powerful family, she would have ended up with dolls made in a similar manner. Either way, that’s not the point.

She turns the doll in question a few times in her hands before resting it back on the bed of its owner. Occasionally she's left to wonder why it is he keeps that thing around, but that isn't a hard question to answer. A doll like that and a man like him are the perfect for each other and she has to wonder how he got a long without it before she gave it to him all those years ago. Break turns his head in his sleep and it causes Emily to make a strange clacking sound that almost sounds like she’s laughing. She’s torn between annoyance that a doll would be laughing and slight fear that perhaps some part of his personality has actually been transferred into the doll so that he may continue to torment others even while unconscious.

She wouldn’t put it past him to do something like that, although she has no idea how it would happen. He would do anything to get a laugh out of another person’s expense. Truth be told, she’s never been a fan of that doll. It was part of her life before Break ever was and it was only by chance that he managed to find it somewhere in the mansion after she’d long forgotten about it. It was given to her by a distant relative that she no longer remembers the face of, but can recall certain letters that were in the name. She was quick to throw it off to the side in favor of her other toys. As a child something so small and annoyingly loud with its constant clacking would have never held her attention for long and it didn’t take long for it to end up lost somewhere in the mansion without her even realizing it. 

Then Xerxes Break made his appearance in her life, and suddenly that strange little doll that she’d thrown to the side without a second thought made its appearance once again. He really was like an older brother – annoying, infuriating, and sometimes just downright mean. Until Xerxes Break, the clacking never sounded like a laugh. When he showed up, that changed and suddenly the clacking sounded just like it was laughing at her, mocking her for some reason that only Break and the doll could know. It made her jump whenever she heard it and it gave him great amusement. But perhaps what was even more amusing, was that she had never suspected that he’d found the doll and that was the source of the strange laugh. As long as she remained ignorant of that, the trick would work over and over again.

Until, of course, the speaking began and the laughing trick grew too old to provide much amusement. 

Let it be known now that Xerxes Break is hardly a nice person. No, nice is far from the word any sane person should ever think to use when describing the man who gets his greatest pleasure from other people’s frustrations and annoyances. If there is a chance to mock someone, he will take it. Emily only aided in this terrible pastime of his. How the speaking began, the world may never know, and quite frankly, the world may never care so long as it comes to an end at some point.

At this point, Break hardly saw a reason to hide Emily from view any more. Certainly the look on someone’s face when they saw that they were being insulted by a doll was much more amusing than the look on their face when they simply thought it was Break speaking. The added shock provided so much more to the effect. 

“Where did you even get that horrible thing?!”

The question hardly comes out of the blue after Sharon sits through a grand total of thirty seconds filled with nothing but annoying laughing and a random taunt thrown in. He finds this all funny and he knows she knows it and that just makes it even better. 

“You really shouldn’t leave your toys lying around, you know. Someone might take them from you~. ♥”

And with that, he’s off and it’s very, very tempting to storm after him and give him a lecture on all the reasons that none of what he’s doing is at all amusing, but she has another idea, too.

In the Rainsworth household, harisens weren’t exactly hard to find and the next day Sharon makes sure she has one on hand at all times, especially when Break is around with his new little friend. The first, second, third time she tries to hit him she misses. The fourth time she manages to hit Emily and flings the tiny toy halfway across the room. Break pouts, Sharon smiles a sweet little smile and now she sees the fun in this little game. 

The next day it’s not even a taunt directed at her, but the moment she hears that unique little voice of Emily’s the harisen comes down on Break’s head and she simply smiles at his less than pleased look. 

“Thieves have to be punished, don’t you think?”


End file.
